Sick
by kate bex
Summary: This was my Secret Santa present for onewriter girl, and I kinda fell in love with the idea :) Hope you enjoy it! Beckett is sent home sick from work, and in a bad mood to top it off. The last thing she needs is a certain 9 year old on a sugar rush there to annoy her. Or does she? REMINDER: any one of my fanfictions has the ability to become multichapter. So REVIEW and tell me!
1. Sick

Disclaimer: I in no way own"Castle" or any of the charaters, as much as I may want to.

Sick

"The perp was last seen Monday afternoon, wearing blue... Detective Beckett, care to join us?" Gates' acid tone caused the tall detective to blush furiously, choking down the last of her cough. The chief eyed her warily and continued with the debriefing, as Beckett slumped down in her chair, rummaging around fo the very last bottle of Advil stashed in her desk.

A sharp clicking noise headed toward her desk made her jolt her head up, coming eye to eye with the one and only Iron Gates.

"Detective? I won't have you running around sick. Go home." was the brief argument. Beckett opened her mouth to protest, but instead of words, an echoing cough errupted out. Gates pursed her lips.

"Now, Detective." Kate nodded meekly and watched her boss turn and leave. She muttered a silent curse word and threw her coat over one shoulder as she fast walked to the elevator. Hoping, with all her heart, that Castle would so the obvious smart thing, and stay at the precint. She shuddered at the thought of her man-child of a boyfriend making his way to her place, with soup in his hands and a bad joke on his lips. She grimaced inwardly and slipped outside, thankfully unnoticed.

Castle rushed into the bullpen, two steaming lattes in one hand and a large bear claw in the other, eager to see his girlfriend. A slight smile came to his face as he ran the words through his tongue. He arrived at her desk and was surprised to see the chair empty, the desk all but deserted.

"Espo," he called over his shoulder to the man standing behind him. "Ya know where Beckett is?"

"Sick, bro. She went home, couple of minutes ago."

Castle turned in his heel, nearly running outside, leaving Ryan and Esposito to snicker behind his back about his newly appointed "whipped" status.

A fragrant cup of tea was a comforting scent when you where sick, especially for Kate Beckett. She gently lifted the mug and made her way to the overly stuffed, all too comfortable couch. She leaned down onto the soft plush and wrapped her thick, gray blanket around her thin shoulders. A sudden knock at the door made her groan, as she slipped her feet into her slippers and stumbled to the door.

Castle leaned against the doorway, taking in the sight in front of him. His gorgous, badass, completely stunning girlfriend, in a dark green sweatshirt, several sized too large, and black leggings with a tiny hole just above the knee, ending in a pair of white, fuzzy slippers. Her hair in a simple bun, long tendrils falling around her face. Furrowed eyebrows, biting her lip, and the look on her face, so precocious he couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Her eyes flared up and she shot him a look, as she turned around swiftly, nearly slamming the door behind her. Castle, still laughing, wrapped his arms around her protectively and smiled into her hair.

"You look beautiful, Kate," he whispered into her ear. She leaned into him and giggled quietly.

"Laugh at me one more time, Mr. Castle, I dare you." she fake-threatened, playfully flicking his ear.

"I wasn't laughing at you!" he protested weakly. "You just look so different." She grinned at him slightly and moved aside to let him come in, a bashful smile hidden befind a flick of her hand.

Amovie they where watching together.

"This is awful Castle. Just, really, _really_ bad." Kate laughed, leaning backwards into him and tilting her head back so their eyes met, her hand resting gently on his cheek.

He shot her an injured look, and mockingly said "That hurts, Kate. Really hurts." She laughed once more, and curled up closer to him, the shared warmth between them so soothing against the brisk, New York air.

As the television screen droned on, Castle noticed Beckett relaxing against him, her breathing becoming even and deep. She was falling asleep. Her eyelids fluttered, a pair of dark butterflies against her smooth skin. He chuckled softly and stood up silently, making sure he didn't disturb her. He tenderly picked her up and made his way to the bedroom. As he rested her against the bed, her slim frame nearly disappearing against the massive white of her sheets. He tucked her tightly into the comforter and brushed a lock of hair from her cheek, before he knelt down and softly pressed his lips against her cool forehead.

"Feel better, Kate." he said quietly. "I love you."


	2. The Morning After

The hazy glare of the too early sun shot through window, open just a crack. The usual New York sounds blared in the background, the car horns and shouts of random passerbys. Beckett groaned slightly and turned over, smiling at the dark overshadow of her boyfriend's profile. She curled up into a ball against the brisk air and gently nudged him awake with a slight shake. He warily opened one eye and then the other against the overwhelming brightness and shot her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I stayed over, I know you're sick..." Kate grinned and rolled her eyes, propping herself up on one arm so she was facing him directly.

"Thanks for staying over Castle, what you did yesterday was, surprisingly sweet."

"You could sound a little less shocked you know. I have a kid, I know my around a sick day." Castle protested, and she shot him a look.

"Kid's sick days consist of chicken soup and Disney movies, it's not exactly the same thing." she scoffed.

"Lattes and cheesy romance films aren't too different. You just have to know how to manage the patient."

"Call me a patient one more time and I make sure you become one," she threatened sweetly, bursting into laughter as his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open. "I'm gonna take a shower." She stood up and walked around the bed, all to aware of his eyes on her. She made her way to his side and bent down, tenderly landing a kiss to his temple.

"Thanks Castle."

As the door closed he sat up, gazing at the space she had slept in. As if in a haze, he shook himself slightly and made her way to the kitchen, brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

"The world's most difficult woman," he sighed slightly. "And she chose me." He beamed to himself and continued with the coffee.

The fresh smell of the dark brew lured Beckett out of her bathroom, draped in a towel with the same slippers from yesterday on her feet.

"Yet you wonder how you get sick." Castle commented as she reached his side. She shot him a questioning glance as she wrapped her thin fingers around the smoking mug.

"Walking around like that, you'll get pneumonia." he warned.

"Sorry Castle, I wasn't aware you had a problem with me walking around, like this." At the last words she let the towel slightly droop forward, revealing the pale skin underneath.

"I'll shut up now" Castle near whispered, as he made a beeline for her.

"Mhm" her lips curled into a sly smile as they met in the middle of her kitchen. "How about if you keep me warm?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around her, leading her back to the bedroom.

The shrill sound of her phone inturrupted the pair from their sleep, once more. She groaned and slung her hand over Castle's body to the nightstand where her phone rang.

"Beckett," she answered hoarsely, coughing slightly.

"Yo, it's Espo." Echoed the detective's voice from the other line. "You feeling better Becks?"

She smiled at the nickname and said "Yeah sure. There a body?"

"Sure is, come to the precint first, Gates wants to see ya."

Kate hung up the phone and turned around, shooting Castle a smile.

"There's a body." She said teasingly.

"So, I'll be showering alone?"

They both laughed and Castle made his way to her shower, pulling off his shirt and stepping into the shower as Kate eyed him mockingly.

The steam from the shower fogged up the entire bathroom, and Castle wiped the mirror hurriedly as he shot the bed a glance. He burst out laughing at what he saw, his girlfriend, curled up cat-like, fast asleep. He flicked some water at her and grinned as she jumped up, wide awake.

"Morning detective, there is a body you know, better get ready." he said teasingly. She shook her head and made her way to next to him, grabbing her hair brush.

Instead of getting ready, Castle stood and stared at her for a minute or two. The way she tilted her head way to the side, letting her hair fall like a curtain as her brush was tugged through it, the grimace she made as she hit a tangle, her nose crinkling and eyebrows furrowing.

"Take a picture Castle, it'll last longer," she said sarcastically, eyeing him from the mirror.

"Might as well, the guys are gonna love this. Domestic Beckett..." he laughed as she flicked his head, with a warning and a death threat or two.

At long last the pair was finally ready, Beckett in her favorite leather jacket and Castle with her favorite shirt of his on, the light blue button-up, rolled up at the elbows. Making their way back to the precint, recovered from her sick day.


	3. She knows?

A sudden red light made Beckett slam down on the brakes, jolting the two of them forward. The traffic jam went through half the city, probably, and the precinct was just on the other side. Castle groaned inwardly and grimaced at the tiny pinpricks shooting up and down his foot as he shook it awake.

"Kate..?" he asked cautiously. She was never good to piss off, but that was an especially bad idea when she was stuck in traffic.

"Mhmm?" she hummed half-heartedly as she navigated through the crowded street, at a maddeningly slow pace.

"I know a shortcut, just turn left next intersection" the careful tone made her smile in spite of herself, and she found herself veering left at the right turn.

"God, how have I never thought of that before?!" she cursed as she found herself on a familiar (and thankfully empty) road, leading straight to their destination.

"Curse of the cop, Beckett. You think straight, and sometimes life needs some twists and turn." he said proudly, all the while thanking god it was this turn and not the next...

She laughed at his earnest face, and the two got out of the car and made their way up, careful to separate in case Gates might catch them in the act. 4 months and still there was that little rush of excitement, knowing that if "Caskett" was found out their partnership was done for good.

As the elevator dinged, they got off and coolly walked each the other direction, Castle heading over to the murder board and Beckett, dreading the appointment, making the way to Gates' office. She hesitated a bit, forever reminded of being sent to the principal's office as a child. A muffled "Come in" was sent out and she strode inside, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes, Beckett. I wanted to ask you something. The Mayor was just telling me that our case closing rate was high, higher than it has ever been. Thanks to you and your team, Castle included."

Beckett's head shot up in surprise, a smug little grin, tiny as possible, crossing her face.

"Thank you very much Sir. Glad to see that Castle is finally getting some credit." she added proudly. No need to inflate his ego, but as a partner, in and out of the job, he was just incredible. Thinking out of the box, not in a straight line like her and her _curse of the cop_.

Gates nodded thoughtfully. "You're free to go Detective." she said and turned to her paper work. As she made her way to the door, Gates called out,

"By the way, Detective? I know all about you and Mr. Castle. Didn't become the chief here by accident."

"Sir?" Beckett choked out, just barely.

"I'd be a pretty poor boss if I didn't make it my business to know all about my detectives. Their private life, and workplace romances and such." Gates answered with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry though, I wouldn't do anything to hurt our closing rate. Not even kicking a certain writer out to the curb"

Beckett nodded, and gulped. Making her way out on legs that felt as though they where made of wood. She nearly ran to the murder board, where the boys where laughing about something, childish no doubt, as Ryan kept glancing around to make sure no one heard them. She grabbed Castle by the ear and rushed the two of them to the stairwell, him whining all the way.

"Time and place Kate. Really!" he joked until he noticed her face.

"Castle? She knows! Gates... she knew. All along"

"Kate, I'm still here and so are you, breathe. Relax a bit, come on" he wrapped an arm protectively around her as she melted into him. She knew, they had nothing more to hide. Gates had even said that he could stay. A laugh bubbled out of her, in sheer relief. He held her tightly and grinned into her hair.

"Guess Iron Gates has a heart of gold." He said, laughing wholeheartedly at his sorry excuse of a pun. She shot him an eye roll and giggled a bit all the same. They were stuck together, nothing to tear them apart. Till always.


	4. Rowen Moore

"Our victim is Rowen Moore. 24 years old." Beckett crisply informed her crew as she stuck the name up on the whiteboard.

"Anything else?" Esposito hovered next to her.

"Nothing. Not even a murder weapon." she admitted. "We have no clues, all we have left is this." she gestured to the small, shining earring in the bag, stained with crimson drops. "DNA results came up. It's her blood."

"Her earring isn't too rare, the gun could have been bought anywhere, no witnesses or family, didn't work and no apartment at all." Ryan's voice trailed off.

"Any thoughts, Castle?" Beckett asked, too hopefully for him to avoid cracking a smile, before wiping it off.

"Witness Protection Program, definitely. Only way this makes sense." he ventured, and the three detectives could practically see wheels whirring around in his head as he pondered the case.

"That actually makes the most sense." Ryan said thoughtfully, as he tried to come up with another reasonable explanation. "I'll make the call."

Beckett sat down heavily and gazed at the picture of Rowen on the board. Something about this whole thing didn't make sense. The answer was under their noses but, why couldn't they see it?

Castle smirked a bit, as her nose crinkled and her eyebrows furrowed together. She was so predictable, that girl of his. She would beat down walls and cause everyone responsible to pay, but until then he could bet on her sitting and staring the leering whiteboard down, as if the answer would pop out of it if she was watching long enough. He sat down next to her on his chair and closed his eyes, trying to think what Rowen could have possibly gotten herself into.

Ryan hung up, and walked slowly toward Beckett's desk. He shook his head slightly as he talked. "They've never heard about her before. I talked to Abbott, he doesn't know a thing."

"Abbott?" Castle questioned, as Beckett sighed in frustration and turned her attention to the board.

"Our guy in the WPP, Castle."

"Nice. Didn't think you had guys." he said, mildly impressed. Ryan grinned slightly before too, turning to the board and joining his fellow detectives in thought. Castle left the three alone, knowing that if he disturbed them, accidentally or on purpose, he would soon share Rowen's fate. He turned to break room, thinking that coffee might get them all through the long night ahead without too many lost tempers. As he stepped inside, he noticed a small picture on the floor. He reached down, and his eyes widened in surprise. This changed everything.

Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't been updating regularly! It's awful but my schedule is jam-packed so I just want to thank you guys for bearing with me. Hope you guys aren't too starved for a new chapter. I know it's really short too but I have something big in mind and it's worth it so hold tight.


	5. Picture perfect

The tiny picture was old and well worn. Loved. Small crinkles at the edges where it had been held too tightly, a smudge where a tear had obviously fallen on it. He gaped at it for what felt like ages, falling into a silence as he sat down and strained his mind, trying to wonder what this meant. From the photo, a child smiled at him. Her brown-ish hair was thrown into a braid, curls popping over her head like a halo. Her eyes crinkled and her small, bashful smile made his heart sommersault. She was beautiful. About 10 years old and his girlfriend still made him smile, in spite of himself. Beckett hadn't changed much through the years. The shy, hidden smile had been replaced with a much larger one, a happier one. But from time to time, he did catch her looking at him, with the tiny grin on her face, a look of love in her eyes.

Why? That's all he could think of, as he made coffee for the three still poring over the very few clues they did have. The photo was tucking neatly into his back pocket, as he made up his mind not to mention it. But why? Was it a clue of some sort? The Moore case was curious, but how was his Kate involved in all of this? He shook his head slightly and carefully picked up three steaming mugs, slowly making his way to the desk. As he handed Beckett her mug, she smiled at him slightly, and the resemblance to the girl in the photo was uncanny.

"Castle? You alright?"

He nodded slightly and went over to sit near her. "I'm fine" he smiled. "Anything new yet?"

Esposito sighed in frustration. "Nothing. Not the tiniest clue"

Castle's mind wandered to the strange clue in his pocket. Maybe he should mention something...

"I'm heading home. Nothing we can do." Ryan sighed. "Her phone records are nonexistant, her apartment was clear. I suggest you two do the same."

Beckett nodded dejectedly. "Come on Castle."

They all stood up and went for the door, as the cool night air made them shiver in their coats.

"13 hours Castle!" Beckett burst out as he unlocked the door. "She's been dead for 13 hours that we know of, and we haven't done a single thing to help her. To win her some justice." She flopped down on the couch, sighing heavily. "It's not fair, you know? She deserved better."

He sat down next to her, wondering guiltily about the tiny picture. He opened his mouth and closed it again. She had fallen asleep, worn out from her outburst. He too, closed his eyes, dreaming of the little girl and her sweet smile.

Beckett stirred slightly, and sat up in a flash, slowly remembering where she was. She couldn't help but snicker softly at the sight of Castle, his head lolling back against the wall, mouth ever so slightly opened. He looked like a kid, an innocent five year old, worn out from an exciting day. He was just, adorable. She climbed into his lap and leaned against his warm chest, as he groggily came to, his eyelids flickering open.

"Morning." She breathed, her head tilted on his shoulder, facing him backwards. He kissed her, relieved that she seemed to feel better after yesterday. He lifted her up and sat her next to him as she giggled like a schoolgirl, eyeing him coyly.

"Coffee?" A nod from her and he was off to the kitchen, as comfortable there as in his own. She stood up and followed him, swaying over the countertop and watching him with an air of ease as he quickly whipped up two fragrant, steaming mugs. He handed her one and laughed out loud as she grabbed it, the lack of caffeine obviously getting to her.

"Thanks." She grinned, half of the cup gone and her mood even better.

"We should seriously get you into rehab, this isn't healthy. We're worried, Kate" His feigned concern and touching look made her crack up laughing, rolling her eyes towards him all the while.

"Real mature Castle." One last laugh and she disappeared into the bedroom, teasing him mercilessly as the door closed, her shirt thrown out in his direction.

Castle shook his head slightly, and went to the door, getting the newspaper. He made sure the picture was still secure in his pocket (wasn't the first time he wouldn't have noticed her hand in his pocket) and opened the door. A sudden darkness overcame him, a sharp, rusty smell of blood perfuming the air. A muffled voice and everything faded, images bleeding to a dusty gray and, at last, an infinite black.

"Castle?" her bare feet padded softly against the frozen hardwood floors, large drops falling like tears around her.

"Castle?!"


	6. So

HELLO MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS:

I am so sorry it's been this long, life has been hard lately, I haven't been motivated of late and am just trying to get my life back on track for now, so it might be a while. I know this is really bad but I hope you hold on for a bit longer and don't hate me too much.

From, your really sorry and really sad writer.


End file.
